Bonding
by WildWolf7
Summary: Lightning finally has a day off to spend time with her sister, Serah. Lightning knows Serah - she isn't as innocent as everyone thinks she is - yet the soldier still can't resist her. Farroncest. Written for FFXIII Kink Meme.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Bonding  
**Pairing: **Farroncest (Lightning/Serah)  
**Rating: **M for sisterly incest and some language  
**Words: **5,384  
**Song Inspiration: **"Ecstasy" - Tinashe  
**Prompt Request: **"Lightning may dominate Serah in bed, but sex-devious Serah is the one who really pulls the strings in their relationship. Orrrrr simply, Lightning can't resist Serah, and Serah ALWAYS gets what she wants from big sis."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters nor am I making any profit from them. They belong to their right owners.

**A/N: **This story was written to fulfill a prompt on the FFXIII Kink Meme. It was originally supposed to be shorter but kind of evolved into this long two-shot. Oh well. I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time so I hope this isn't bad. Reviews and all that would be welcome. If I get enough of them, I'll know that people are interested in seeing part two whenever I finish it. Enjoy!

* * *

Cold. She flinched. What was that? She cracked her eyes open, wary of the sunlight that broke into the room. She scanned the night stand next to the bed. Navy walls. Her gunblade against the wall in the corner. Uniform lying haphazardly across the floor. Oh. It was her room. She barely even remembered getting home last night after work.

The yawn that escaped her morphed into a sigh. She made to stretch out an arm but recoiled upon feeling a painful tug. Had she _ever_ been this sore? She'd have to remember to stretch later. Before she moved, she felt the cold again. She flinched once more. It took her a second to realize what it was. Fingers. Chilled fingers, right on the exposed skin of her back, between the tank top bunched around her waist and the shorts low on her hips. "Serah?"

She heard a chuckle from behind her. "Morning, Light. Did you sleep well?"

Her voice was a lazy, hoarse drawl when she spoke. "Mmmm…decently enough." She must have; her memory of getting into bed last night was hazy at best. She rolled over and faced her sister, aquamarine eyes meeting crystal blue.

"I figured. You passed out the second you hit the bed." Serah moved a strand of strawberry-blond hair from Lightning's face. "You looked so tired last night. I even had to help you out of your uniform." She paused, locking eyes with her older sister. "I wish you didn't work so hard."

"It's all for you, Serah." Lightning caressed her sister's cheek with the knuckles of her hand. "I'll work forever as long as I know you have whatever you want and need." It was the same response she gave every time Serah showed concern for her well-being. Regardless, it was true. Serah would be starting college soon so every bit of income was more than welcome. "Besides, it's not that I don't like the work. It's tiring at times, but it keeps me active."

The corner of Serah's mouth rose. "I noticed." She brushed fingertips over the outline of Lightning's abs. "You always were one to stick to physical activities."

"It's Guardian Corps. I have to stay in shape." Being in the military was not an easy job, even in a tranquil seaside city like Bodhum. Soldiers were required to stay in top form and prepared for any disaster.

Serah sat up on an elbow. "Aren't you sore though? You've been gone for almost two days straight and I'm sure you didn't get much rest."

"No, I didn't. I…am pretty sore. I'll be fine though."

"I hate when you're gone that long. I missed you. A lot."

"I'm sorry. I missed you too."

Ever since Lightning joined Guardian Corps., she'd been working herself to death in order to provide for the both of them as well as keep Serah in school. Some days, she never even had the opportunity to return home. The two barely spent time together like they used to and Lightning loathed it. But she promised herself to take more days off to spend time with her younger sister even if that meant she'd make up for it later on. Today was one of those days.

Lightning sat up and attempted to stretch again. She winced feeling her locked joints and muscles sear in pain.

"Hey don't strain yourself." Serah crawled behind Lightning and rested on her knees. "Relax, okay, sis?"

Lightning felt small hands on her back and shivered. Light touches over thin fabric morphed into pressing, kneading, and rolling. Lightning sighed, leaned her head forward, and closed her eyes. The hands traveled to her shoulders, upper back, mid-back, and then lower back. They cared for the back of her neck and even her sides, making her flinch. Serah knew every spot, every usual knot and ache, and kneaded them all into oblivion. It was only when Serah stopped that she snapped her head up.

Serah wrapped her slender arms around Lightning's taut midsection. "How'd that feel?"

She murmured. "G-Great. Thank you."

Serah trailed her lips up the back of Lightning's neck as she spoke, "Anything for you, big sis." She gave her sister one last squeeze before hopping off the bed.

It was then that Lightning noticed that the smaller strawberry-blond girl had slept in one of Lightning's T-shirts with just underwear covered in cartoon kittens to accompany it. Even waking up with hair mussed and wild, and wearing close to nothing, she still looked…adorable.

The smaller girl shifted her weight to one foot and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. She yawned. "Why don't you go take a shower and I'll start on breakfast?"

Lightning nodded. It would be nice to rid herself of the grime she accumulated from work and finally get a proper shower. The showers of the Guardian Corps barracks were mediocre at best – all they did was get the job done. She ambled to the bathroom while Serah walked off to the kitchen. Leaving the bathroom door at a crack, she turned the water on, then undressed. She hadn't gotten in the shower yet and she could already feel the relief. Steam filled the bathroom and the sound of the water tapping away in the shower relaxed her. She slid back the glass of the shower door and stepped in, relieved by the initial sting of hot water. It was lovely. It'd been a couple days since she was able to use her own shower and she planned on enjoying every minute of it. Leaning back against the wall, the droplets pelted her face and her mind began to race.

She felt terrible about not being able to spend much time with her sister. Serah was a wonderful straight-A student who was never one to get into trouble. She deserved to have someone there with her, to do things with her whether it was going to the mall or just lounging around watching a movie. Lightning's heart panged with guilt; she felt like a horrible sister. As a result of her strenuous job, Serah began to make a whole new set of friends outside of school. NOEL..err- NORA? Was that what they called themselves? Regardless, the thought of them made her head ache. They were a no good bunch of ruffians who only made Guardian Corps's job harder than it needed to be. The military didn't need an independent vigilante group running around taking care of their assignments. They were civilians eliminating stray monsters and dangerous wildlife in the area. The point of Guardian Corps was to _protect_ the civilians, not prevent them from doing their jobs.

And NORA's leader – Snow. Lightning clenched her teeth. She wasn't sure how someone like _him _could ever lead such a group. He was charismatic, sure, but not entirely the brightest chocobo in the herd. Serah had been hanging around him a lot in the past few weeks. Lightning despised it – despised _him._ Her sister called her out on it once or twice, saying that "green was such a nice color on her", jokingly of course. But was that the problem? Was Lightning just….jealous?

_Serah is mine._

Lightning opened her eyes, not recalling that she'd closed them in the first place. She tensed when she noticed movement beyond the glass door.

Serah's voice rang through the bathroom. "Light? Are you okay? You've been in here a while."

The soldier could see Serah's muddled form through the glass. A blob of pink and cream shifted closer to the door - she was coming in.

The glass door opened. Lightning remained where she was – leaning against the wall, head tilted back on the marble tile. The water continued to pelt her face and her hair. She didn't care, only paying attention to the lean, naked figure stepping into the shower next to her.

Serah stepped into the shower right under the water where her sister stood. She smiled and then threw her arms around Lightning's neck. "I know I told you already, but I…_really_-" She trailed her lips up Lightning's neck, closer, caressed the shell of her ear. "-_really _missed you." One hand ghosted in the valley of Lightning's breasts, running lower, lower…lower. _"Claire."_

Lightning chuckled. She leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch. Her voice was deep, barely audible. "Tell me how much." She flipped their positions, all military training and no real effort. Her fingers traced the curves of Serah's hips, moved to the back of her thighs. She lifted Serah and slender legs instinctively coiled around her lithe waist. It was all so practiced, so routine, as if it hadn't been done _so_ many times before. The word "wrong" jolted through Lightning's head – wrong, wrong, _wrong. _She pushed those thoughts far into the recesses of her mind. What she and Serah had – what they did – was special. No one on Cocoon could take this away from them. _Not even Snow._

Those crystal blue eyes, half-lidded, looked up at Lightning. The younger girl took her own bottom lip between her teeth, then released. So. Close.

Her hands ran over the sensitive flesh of Serah's thighs and ass. Their grip became iron. She felt the subtle sigh of Serah's breath against her. Their lips connected – not a kiss but just barely; a passing brush of lips. "Tell me, Serah." The soldier ran her tongue over the girl's lip just once, relishing the taste of sweet lips. "Tell me how much you missed me."

* * *

Lightning plopped down on the couch, kicking her feet up on the arms. After the lovely shower she and Serah took, she threw on a simple black wife beater and her favorite pair of jeans, dark blue and ripped in various places down the legs– her style. She snatched the remote for the TV from the coffee table and turned it on. Luckily for her, she caught the last rerun of the Bodhum morning news – it was only just after ten anyway. She peered over the back of the couch and caught of glimpse of nearly pinkish hair moving around in the kitchen. The sergeant returned her attention to the TV, smirking.

"Liiiight, time to eat!" Serah poked her head into the living room with a smile on her face.

"'Kay." She remained on the couch, eyes fixated on the television. There was just _one_ major story she wanted to hear about; breakfast could wait a few minutes.

The younger Farron walked into the living room, blocking the TV. "C'mon, Light, the food's gonna get cold."

It was a pet peeve of Serah's, Lightning knew. Still, she didn't budge. "It's just one story, Serah, move."

She did move, closer to the couch, a hair's breadth away from the lounging woman. "_Claaaaiiiiirrrree!"_

Lightning froze. There it was. Again. The lip biting, hair-twirling, puppy-dog-eyed facade of _innocence. _How many times would she have to deal with this?

Serah climbed onto the couch, her knees on either side of her sister's waist. "Come on, Claire. I just wanted you to eat me."

_Wait_… "What?"

"Were you paying attention, sis? I said I just wanted you to eat with me. Please, Claire? I did _not_ just make you breakfast for you to not eat it." Her face scrunched into a pout, lips poking out cutely.

Okay, maybe she was hearing things. Then again, she was never sure with Serah. People always assumed that she was the innocent, nice sister. If they really knew, they'd understand that Serah was the _furthest_ thing from innocent.

"All right, Princess, fine." Lightning smiled. "Get up. Before I make you."

"What if I want you to make me?" She poked her tongue out, a seemingly innocent gesture on the surface.

Her eyebrow rose. Was that a challenge? Sergeant Lightning Farron did not back down from challenges, even from her younger sister. "You sure you wanna go there, Kitten?" She trailed her fingers up Serah's thigh, feeling the rise of gooseflesh on tender skin. For just a moment, she considered reaching up and biting that tongue.

Serah shivered. She pressed a palm on Lightning's abdomen, using the other hand to pull down the hem of her plaid crimson skirt. "Maybe I do?" She let out a short breath, a cross between a sigh and scoff.

Right. She _was_ challenging her. Lightning smirked. Cute, but she'd finish this later. "What, didn't have enough in the shower?" She found herself returning the sudden gyration of Serah's hips just then.

"Oh- I- shut up, Light!" She blushed, cheeks as red her skirt. She untangled herself from her sprawled-out sister and left for the kitchen.

Even after stomping away, Lightning took note of the girl tugging at her white blouse. She finally removed herself from the couch, following her sister. Serah had outdone herself as usual; Lightning sat down at the table and was greeted with a wonderful breakfast before her, her favorite. A stack of pancakes towered on one side of the ceramic plate, complimented by fluffy eggs (egg whites for her, as she always requested) and lean sausages. On a separate plate to the side, there was a handful of assorted fruit – pineapple, blueberry, kiwi, and strawberry.

Serah sat down at the dinner table giving Lightning a warm smile. "Hope you like it, sis."

Lightning rolled her eyes playfully. "When do I never like your cooking, Serah?"

The Farrons ate breakfast together for the first time in weeks. It was almost odd in a sense, sitting down over a plate of pancakes and discussing their lives as if they did so every day. Lightning preferred it this way and she figured Serah just went along with it. Most of the time. Today, they were planning on seeing a movie, just to get out of the house. Lightning smiled to herself. It had been at least two months since they had any personal time together and-

"…probably going shopping next week and then I might be meeting up with Snow."

"…What?"

Serah giggled. "Liiight, were you listening?"

"I- uh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I saaaiiid, I think I might go shopping with a few friends from school next week. And then I might be hanging out with Snow, I guess."

The sergeant snapped her head up at the name and scowled. "Why?"

The younger Farron shrugged. "He asked me to hang out." She took her and Lightning's cleaned plates and ambled to the sink. "He's a little intimidating at first, but he's really nice, Light."

Lightning followed her. "I'm not intimidated by that behemoth. I just don't like him." It was true. It would take a lot for her to be intimidated by anything, really, so a six-foot-seven-inch-tall idiot with stupid chocobo hair hidden under an ugly beanie was the least of her concerns.

Serah pushed past her sister after putting the dishes in the sink. She leaned against the marble counter, folding her arms against her chest and the gossamer fabric of her blouse. Her hair fell over her left shoulder, reminiscent of Lightning's own, as she tilted her head to the side. The workings of a smirk appeared on her lips, which her sister knew to be accusatory. "Is that all it is?"

"Tch, don't test me, Serah."

"I'm not! I'm just saying. You always act so weird when I talk about him. He's really nice and a huge teddy bear! And I think he likes me." She rested her hands on the counter behind her.

Lightning clenched her jaw. Oh really?

Either Serah was playing dumb or she really wasn't paying enough attention to him to actually notice. From what Lightning knew, Serah hung out with him quite often. Every few days or so, she'd get a text from her while at work saying that she'd be gone for the afternoon – 'out with Snow, be back later.' The soldier's heart ached whenever she received those texts.

"Light, what's wrong?" Serah sounded somewhere between worried and curious.

"Nothing." She folded her arms across her chest, hoping Serah would drop it.

…And of course, she didn't. Serah unfolded Lightning's arms, causing the woman to growl. "Light, look at- no. Look at me. You're not jealous of Snow, are you?" She placed a palm on Lightning's cheek.

As if on instinct, the soldier softened, nuzzling her cheek into her sister's hand. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pressed her back into the kitchen counter, then leaned in close to Serah's ear. "I _don't_ like him. He's a bad influence on you. And I don't want him putting you in danger with that vigilante group he leads. He's already trouble enough for Guardian Corps." Without thinking, she traced the outline of Serah's jaw with her lips. "I just want you to be safe, Serah."

Serah laughed, just a whisper under her breath. "I _am_ safe. You keep me safe. Besides, who's to say you aren't already a bad influence on me, Claire?"

Her name. Again. The way it rolled off Serah's tongue so smoothly caused Lightning to have thought after sickening thought of what she wanted to do to her. It was something she learned over the years. When Serah wanted something, all she had to do was ask. The use of Lightning's real name was a low blow that was thrown all too often (and Serah knew), but even then the hardened soldier couldn't resist giving her little sister whatever she wanted.

"What do you want?" Lightning purred.

Serah chuckled. Her hand traveled, small fingers wrapping around one of Lightning's wrists around her back. She pulled the hand closer and closer to the hem of her skirt between words. "I…I just. Want. You."

"You have me, little Kitten." Lightning removed her hand from her sister's grasp. Said hand pawed at the soft flesh of an inner thigh. The sigh that resulted afterwards was heaven upon her ears, encouragement to continue. Gunblade-calloused fingers tugged at the hem of the skirt. They shifted lower, under the fabric. Her fingers ghosted over the lace of Serah's underwear. She was wet. Oh, so, _wet_. "Is this what you wanted?"

"_Uhnn- oh, Etro_…" Serah threw her head back. Her knuckles turned white from her grip on the counter behind her. She grinded her herself into the hand near her center, into the hips that held her in place. Gods she was horny.

"I asked you a question, Serah." Once more, her fingers ran over her sister, slow and labored. She felt Serah shiver under her touch. "If it's not what you want, I can stop-ˮ

Serah snapped her head forward. "No! No, please, no."

"Tell me, Serah."

"Yes! Yes, I…_fuuuck, right there_… I want it. I want- I want you."

Lightning laughed at her sister's vulgar choice of words; it was unlike her. The soldier relished hearing those dirty things come out of Serah's mouth. Just then, she wondered what else she could get out of her. The subtle movement of Serah's leg did not go unnoticed; she was granted access and graced with an idea.

"Claire?" Serah's voice trembled with want at the disappearance of those skilled fingers.

She leaned in, taking in the wonderful sight of half-lidded crystal-blue eyes, and brushed their lips together. This time it was a kiss – soft and fleeting, yet still passionate. "Shhh… Just relax, okay, Kitten?"

The younger Farron nodded.

The muscles in Lightning's arms bunched and coiled as she hoisted the smaller frame up, just as effortlessly as before. She sat Serah on the edge of the counter, letting her lean legs dangle above the floor.

"Claire…" Serah reached out to her sister, running her hands on Lightning's abdomen under the black wife beater.

Lightning flinched under the girl's touch. Her own hands were busy running down Serah's back, fingertips tracing every curve and contour of her body. She mapped her back, running down to her waist, hips, finally over her soft belly, under her blouse. She leaned in close and caught her sister's lips with her own, tasting the sweet savor of honey from breakfast. The kiss was rough, a feral clash of lips and tongue. Lightning dominated the kiss, but it was sending her over the edge. She was a soldier with years of self-control under her belt but it took her all of her willpower to not rip the clothes off Serah's back and fuck her into submission. While she assaulted the girl's mouth with rough kisses, her hands moved again, making their new home at the apex of Serah's thighs.

"Ohhh, _fuuuck…_" Serah moaned through the kiss's break. She craned her neck to the side and her eyes screwed shut.

Taking the movement as an invitation, Lightning continued her rain of kisses, gentler now, along the line of her jaw. Serah smelled wonderful, Lightning took note, still fragranced with the strawberry and kiwi body wash from the shower as well as traces of her own scent underneath. There was something about the way Serah smelled - a light, almost flowerly aroma - that made Lightning shake with delight. Moving down to the strawberry-blonde girl's neck, she stopped and hovered over the junction of Serah's neck and shoulder. She grazed her teeth over the skin there, and chuckled at the sharp intake of breath that reached her ear.

Serah gasped again. She brought a hand up to her sister's head, threading her fingers through soft hair, still damp from the shower. Tongue running over her bottom lip, her free hand gripped the counter harder still. Even then, her attention was divided – half of it noticing the way Lightning's hands played around her thighs and soaking center, and the other half noticing the quick peck on her neck. Then her eyes snapped open. "Waaaait, Claire. Don't. You're…gonna-ˮ

"Too late." Lightning took the creamy patch of skin into her mouth. She sucked on it, licked, and nipped at it. Finally, she bit down on the soft flesh. She was certain she'd left a mark. She didn't care. Even if it was in a place where Serah could hide it beneath her blouse, all Lightning cared about was that she belonged to her. Every mark she ever left upon her sister was but a small reminder, and every strained moan that ever reached her ear was confirmation.

Serah whimpered. Try as she might to get Lightning to stop leaving hickeys around her neck, it never worked. Once again she trailed the free hand up Lightning's wife beater, this time, higher, brushing the underside of her breast. She felt a sigh tickle her neck and smiled. Her hand moved again, joining the one tangled in her sister's hair. She gave a gentle tug and the soldier lifted her head immediately, releasing her neck.

The smirk on Lightning's face was devilish. Her eyes made contact with Serah's for a brief second. She pecked the girl on the lips once, then dropped to her knees.

The younger Farron released her grip on Lightning's hair. "Uhhh, Claire-ˮ

"Sshhh." The soldier ran her fingertips over each thigh, grazing the skin with her nails. She pressed her mouth on the left thigh. Along the inside, she trailed a line of gentle kisses, all the way up to the apex.

Serah gasped and flung her head back. "Oh, please…"

Repeating with the opposite leg, she muffled between kisses, "Please…what?"

"Please…just-_oh…_" Okay, now Serah was sure she felt something moist against her already soaked underwear. She sighed. "Do that again."

"Again, huh? Why don't you do something for me first?" Lightning rose. She rested her forehead against Serah's.

"Dammit, Claire!" Serah groaned.

Lightning only chuckled. She pressed her lips against her sister's once more, adamant on letting the girl taste a sample of herself.

And she did, just barely, when her tongue slid over her lips. It was a familiar savor – neither sweet nor tangy, but somewhere in between.

Lightning leaned near her ear, nipping at the girl's earlobe. Her hands fingered the lace strings of the underwear almost hungrily. "Lift up."

"'Kay." She placed her palms on the counter and lifted her hips up just enough for the fingers on her skin to slide her underwear down. The marble was cold against her now bare bottom. Serah bit her lip, eyes fixated on Lightning as she descended once more.

The sergeant wasted no time. She pressed her mouth against Serah, receiving a strained swear in return. "Language, Serah."

"Shut up…"

Lightning ran her tongue up the entire length of Serah's center. She should have felt guilty or even disgusting for doing something like this, but she didn't. She threw those feelings out of the window months ago. She missed Serah more than anything and wanted nothing more than to please the girl; it was the least she could do for being gone so often.

Serah moaned. Her breathing was labored, irregular. She threw a hand on the head of pink, gripping tighter than she ever thought she could.

Though she never said so, Lightning loved it when Serah played with and pulled her hair. Just from that, she kissed, lapped, and licked Serah harder, quickening her pace like a hungry cat. The only thing she heard was the wet sound of her tongue and the frantic sighs and moans from her younger sister.

"Ohhh, Claire. Please…faster, please?"

"Anything for you, Kitten," she whispered. And she did just that. Her pace increased. Serah spread her legs for her once again. As a response, Lightning hooked one arm around each thigh and pulled Serah closer to her, leaving the legs to rest over her shoulders. Good. Easier access.

Serah gasped at the sudden motion. Her nails raked Lightning's scalp but it wasn't enough. She needed to grab on to something else! She needed to- _oh. _She lolled her head around in ecstasy, wondering _how on Cocoon_ Lightning could do so much with her tongue. Her legs clamped around her sister's head.

Experience told Lightning that her sister was nearing her peak. She slowed her pace just enough to draw the girl out. All she needed now was to-

_BZZZZZZZT!_

The soldier shook once and stopped her ministrations, broken out of her focus. The cacophony of frequent vibration and a terribly sung rock song attacked her ears.

"Fuck…FUCK, SNOW!" Serah reached for her cell phone then stopped. She'd forgotten she left her phone on the counter when making breakfast. Her blue eyes darted from the phone to Lightning and back again.

Lightning scowled. Of all the things that could happen in that moment, it had to have been that _idiot_ calling her sister. To say that she wasn't bothered by it would have been a lie. Instead of leaving Serah, though, she licked her once, a long thorough stroke. "Answer it."

"W-What? But, Claire, I- we-we're…"

"Do it."

Serah growled. She picked up the phone and pressed the green button on the screen. She brought the white device to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Serah, hey!"_

Lightning rolled her eyes. She could hear the behemoth's voice perfectly.

"Oh, hi, Snow." Serah relaxed a little.

"_You sound tired. You weren't sleeping were you?"_

Serah smiled. "No, it's okay. Why, what's up?"

"_Well I wanted to know if you were free today. To hang out?"_

Lightning bristled. _Oh really?_

"Oh, I don't know, Snow, I-ˮ

"_It's okay, I-I can pick you up if that's what you're worried about. I heard there's this carnival in town and-ˮ_

"Wait, Snow. I- _ohhhh god…"_

"_Serah? Are you okay? Is something hurting you?"_

Lightning smirked to herself as she continued the motions between the legs clamped around her head. Snow was not getting her. Not today.

"No, no! I'm fine. Just stretching." Serah's face flushed. On instinct her free hand returned to threading through the fine hair of her sister's head.

"_Haha, maybe you should stretch more often."_

Serah just laughed nervously but dismissed the comment. "Uhh, Snow? I'm actually_ soo-oooh_ busy today. I can't hang out."

"_Really? That sucks. So not even later?"_

She closed her eyes. "_Yeeessss… _I mean no- I-I mean, no I can't later. I'm going to be busy. _Ahhh-_aaalllll day. My sister, Lightning, she came home last night. She's…off today."

"_Ahhh, great. So much for that. Tell Sergeant Hardass I said hi."_

Lightning rumbled into Serah's thigh. 'Sergeant Hardass', huh? _Serah_ could thought of a better insult than that. Still… She relaxed at the sudden caress of delicate fingers on her head.

Serah's voice was calmer than it should have been as she spoke, "_Sss_now…don't _uhhmm, _talk about my sister that way. She takes care of me. You know that."

"_Yeah, r-right, you're right. Sorry." _He laughed nervously._ "Well anyway, maybe tomorrow then? The carnival was here all weekend and it'll be the last day. I promise we'll have a blast!"_

Serah didn't respond, or rather, it seemed like she didn't hear him. Her hips bucked into Lightning's mouth once, then twice.

"_Serah? Serah, are you there?"_

The fingers on Lightning's head ran through her hair then gripped hard. Lightning flinched. A whispered 'oh fuck' reached her ears as Serah came. The cell phone dropped from her sister's hand onto the counter. She smirked, admiring her handiwork as well as Snow's frantic yelling over the phone. Her lips and tongue were covered in Serah's juices. After lapping up every last bit she could, she picked up Serah's discarded underwear from the tiled floor. She rose and pulled the lace bikini bottom up just to Serah's knees. Leaning in close to the dazed girl's ear she whispered, "You might want to go clean up the mess you just made." With that, she kissed the girl full on the lips.

The younger Farron moaned into the kiss, low enough to (hopefully) not be heard by Snow, but was pushed away. She jerked forward, attempting to catch those lips and taste herself again, but Lightning leaned back. Serah whimpered. Grabbing a fistful of her sister's shirt, she pulled her close and stole a deep tongue-induced kiss. She moved her hand around the counter and never broke eye contact. Finally getting her phone, she sighed and brought it up to her ear. Snow must have been fuming. "Hello?"

"_Oh hey, Serah! What happened? I was calling for you!"_

"Sorry Snow. I-uh dropped my phone. What were you saying?"

"_I-I was just saying maybe we could go tomorrow?"_

"Right! Um… I don't know yet. I'll let you know if I can. Look, Snow, I'm uhh, kinda busy right now so I'll call you later okay?" She twirled a strand of hair between two fingers.

"_Serah- I- Ugh, fine. Okay then, bye."_

"Bye." The phone clicked, signaling that Snow had hung up. Serah turned her eyes to Lightning and glared. "I hate you _so_ much right now!"

Lightning leaned on the refrigerator a few feet from the counter. She stifled a laugh that threatened to escape but ultimately kept her composure.

"On the phone with Snow, Lightning? _Really?!"_

The soldier licked her lips. She could have sworn she saw Serah mimic her. "What? Didn't like it?"

"I…didn't say _that_." Serah dropped from the counter and fixed her clothes. "I- _whoaa…" _Her legs wobbled and shook like she hadn't used them in weeks. Hands flung out for something to hold on to – the counter next to her.

Lightning laughed to herself. Her sister blushed furiously. How cute. "I'm going to go take a nap before the movie starts since we have a while. Feel free to join me when you can walk again." Upon leaving the kitchen, she heard an angry groan stumbling towards the bathroom. She threw herself on the couch in the living room, kicking her feet up on the arm as she did earlier. With the remote, she lowered the TV volume to reasonable sleeping level and closed her eyes. In only a few minutes she drifted off to sleep.

She didn't know what time it was when she was disturbed, but her eyes fluttered open to just a crack, scratchy and dry. A glimpse of white and pink flashed before her and a weight settled between her legs. Her arm was lifted and moved, positioned over…something warm. She felt a soft brush on her hand. Fingers. They intertwined with hers.

_Serah._

Once again, her eyes fluttered shut. She drifted back into darkness and let sleep overtake her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Bonding - Part 2  
**Pairing: **Farroncest (Lightning/Serah), extremely mild Serah/Snow  
**Rating: **M for sisterly incest, some language, and very mild D/s  
**Words: **4,508  
**Song Inspiration: **"Ecstasy" - Tinashe  
**Prompt Request: **"Lightning may dominate Serah in bed, but sex-devious Serah is the one who really pulls the strings in their relationship. Orrrrr simply, Lightning can't resist Serah, and Serah ALWAYS gets what she wants from big sis."

**Disclaimer: **Like I said previously, I don't own any characters in this story, nor am I making money from writing this. They belong to their rightful owners. I'm just a bored college kid who likes to write.

**A/N: **Here's part two. As you've already noticed, this story really has no plot as the sole purpose was to fulfill a prompt. I'm also hoping that no one is terribly out of character here either. Oh, by the way, this entire fic was my first attempt at writing smut, so I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy!

* * *

Lightning ran her fingers through the silk of her sister's mane, strands of strawberry-blonde hair cascading down the teenage girl's forehead and cheek. She had awoken only ten minutes ago to find Serah fast asleep on her abdomen, curled up between her legs. A possessive arm was wrapped around Serah's midsection. She figured Serah moved it but wouldn't have been surprised to have done it herself while asleep. She glanced at the digital clock on the TV. It was after one thirty, with a little more than an hour before the movie started. Lightning didn't want to wake Serah up; she looked too peaceful with her soft, angelic expression and shallow, even breathing. Serah also had a nasty habit of being unbelievably horny after a nap. Deciding against just leaving her, Lightning sighed and gave her a gentle shake around the waist. "Serah. Serah! Hey, wake up."

"Mmmnn…wha…?" Serah huffed a tired, irritated sigh. "Hmm…?" Her head rose from its place on Lightning's belly, giving light to the most confused expression Lightning had ever seen.

A smile crept upon Lightning's face. "Hey. Rise and shine, Princess. We have to go soon."

"Mmmm…" Serah yawned, using her palm to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Already? How long did we sleep? What time is it?"

"Not long, an hour and a half maybe. It's almost two." She planted a chaste kiss on Serah's forehead. "Come on, sleepy, get up."

Serah finally moved. She rose up to her knees and stretched, letting out a content sigh when she was finished. She lowered herself to all fours in front of her older sister. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes that Lightning managed to catch. "Do we have to go noooww?"

Oh, did Lightning call it. "Yes. Did you want to be late? We are still walking, right?"

Serah put on her best pout. "It doesn't start for another hour! And then previews, you know?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Come on, Claire. We have time."

"Serah…" Lightning sighed, trying to ignore the beginnings of desire clawing at her core. It proved quite difficult with her sister on her hands and knees in front of her, practically begging for a little release.

"Please?" Serah inched closer. The tip of her nose brushed Lightning's own and her mouth parted in a grin. A sigh escaped her, brushing her sister's lips.

Lightning stared at her, scanning her entire form. There was an angry red mark on her neck where Lightning assaulted her with kisses just hours ago. The bottom of the blouse that covered her upper half was suspended off her midsection. Lightning figured the small crimson skirt she wore barely covered her ass in this position. Lightning leaned her head back on the couch arm, sighing as she shut her eyes.

Serah inched closer, marking the exposed skin of Lightning's neck under her lips. "Please, Claire-bear?" she moaned, relishing the shiver that wracked the soldier's body at her secret pet name. Serah took Lightning's chin in her fingers and tilted her head forward to face her. Her crystal-blue eyes lowered, tracing the outline of Lightning's lips, then returned to her sister's lustful gaze. She placed a finger under Lightning's chin and lifted, connecting their lips. She mewled into the short kiss, and licked her lips upon breaking contact. The look in her eyes was begging, _pleading._

The soldier tried everything to calm the beating heart in her chest, but to no avail. In that moment she felt self-conscious, like Serah was privy to every budding thought that sprouted in her mind. She glanced at the clock again, not bothering to move her head. They…_had _time, sure enough. The movie theater was a fifteen minute walk from the house. And even then, they could get there in time on Lightning's velocycle if needed. Lightning hummed. She cursed herself at the triumphant smirk creeping upon Serah's face.

There was nothing more to say; Serah knew she'd won. A hand thrust out, right above the valley of Lightning's breasts, and pushed her back, further into the couch. Both hands rested on the cream felt material of the couch, on either side of Lightning's head. She shifted herself onto her sister's lap, knees resting on either side of Lightning's waist.

Lightning's fingers ran up the sensitive skin of her younger sister's back, lifting the fabric of her white blouse along with it. The look on Serah's face was priceless – her eyes were half-lidded and her mouth twisted into a funny smirk, teeth gripping her bottom lip. Lightning smiled herself, directed more at the cute giggle that escaped Serah's lips.

"Mmm, haha, _Claaaire…"_ Her hips gyrated at an even pace against the soldier's lap. She lowered herself, resting her forehead against Lightning's own.

Lightning chuckled against Serah's lips. "Not my fault you're ticklish." Her hand traveled higher up the ivory skin of the girl's back and stopped at her bra. With acquired skill, her fingers unhooked the garment and Serah's breasts relaxed beneath her shirt. This time, Lightning initiated a kiss. Neither Farron fought for dominance; the kiss itself was heated and intense, equal in passion on both sides. Lightning groaned. Animalistic desire welled into her core, pooling into her center and threatening to escape through Serah's heavy grinding into her lap.

The connection was broken for but a moment as Serah whispered between short, fresh kisses, "We're not gonna be late are we?"

"Not if you hurry up." Lightning drew lazy geometric shapes into the heated skin of Serah's back. Gooseflesh rose beneath her fingertips. She dragged her index across Serah's waist, crossing over to the front of her torso. The finger circled the girl's navel then traveled back up to brush the underside of her breast twice. She took the hand away for a second then flicked the delicate fabric of the blouse. "Take it off," she growled. The force behind the command was unintended, but Serah seemed to take it in stride.

Serah ground her hips into the front of Lightning's jeans once more and purred. _"Mmm…yeeessss, Sergeant."_

Lightning smirked. Her insides fluttered; it had been a while since Serah addressed her in such a way.

In one swift motion, Serah grasped the hem of her shirt and brought it over her head. She removed the undone black bra with it, setting them both over the back of the couch. Her breasts were now in full view before the soldier, coral nipples hardening against the cool air of the living room.

Lightning chuckled, her eyes drinking in every inch of Serah's exposed torso. "Good girl."

* * *

The Farrons missed the movie. What was originally planned as a (hopeful) quickie turned into a hot and heavy make-out session. The frisky biting, clawing, and petting ended with a half-naked Serah in a laughing fit on the living room floor under her sister's tickling and kissing assault. It took them nearly forty minutes to get to the theater after fixing themselves up. They decided to catch the next showing available.

Lightning ambled into the theater with Serah close at her side. She scanned the area. Only a handful of people were even there – some purchasing tickets from one of the electronic ticket dispensers, and others hanging around the video arcade. "Not very crowded here today, is it?"

"Maybe everyone's at that carnival Snow was talking about. Isn't that the one that comes every few months?" Serah skipped ahead near a dispenser.

Lightning quirked her head to the side. "Hmph, maybe. I wouldn't mind it being quiet for once." She wasn't one to care much about dealing with large groups of people and preferred to have her day with Serah alone. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught movie posters displayed on a large screen. The poster of the movie they were seeing was pitch black with nothing but a creepy doll on the front. Its eyes were hollow and the grimace on its face gave off an unsettling vibe. Lightning raised a brow. "Hey, are you sure you want to see this movie? It's a horror. You _hate _horror."

Serah pouted, puffing her lips out. "I do not! I just…prefer watching them with you."

"Hah! I always knew you were just a big scaredy-cat, Serah." Lightning flicked Serah on the head lightly as Serah folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, stop being a baby." It never ceased to amaze her how much Serah acted like her when she was upset. Lightning turned to the ticket dispenser. With a few button presses, she purchased two tickets to the movie.

Serah stuck out her tongue. "I'm not!" She then attached herself to her sister's arm. "But…you will protect me from the scary monsters, right, sis?" She batted her eyelashes.

Lightning smiled, poking her sister in the nose with a finger. "Of course I will, silly girl." She felt the brush of cool fingertips trailing down her bare arm. Serah must have still been suffering from the lack of release after their make-out session on the couch; she'd be shocked if they made it through the entire movie without even touching. "Here." She handed a ticket to Serah. "Don't lose it."

"I won't, geez. Hey, Light, can we get-

"Serah! Serah is that you? Heyyy!"

The soldier knew that rough, booming voice anywhere. Snow. She clenched her jaw. Why did he have to show up here, of all places, while she and her younger sister were trying to spend a nice, quiet day together? Serah had gotten rid of him on the phone earlier…with her help of course, and wasn't expecting to be bothered again. With the arm Serah clung to, she massaged the back of Serah's hand with her thumb, rubbing the soft skin in gentle circles. Her aquamarine eyes cut to Serah. She could have sworn she saw the girl roll her eyes before turning around but that could have been wishful thinking.

"Snow!" Serah detached herself from Lightning's arm, letting her hand linger longer than it should have before pulling away.

"Ugh…" Lightning spun on her heel, rolling her eyes. The behemoth before them wrapped his enormous arms around Serah's midsection. He hefted her up with no effort and spun her around in an uncomfortable-looking bear hug. Etro, why was he so _rough _with her? Every movement of his arm looked powerful enough to snap a tree branch in half with ease. Serah didn't need anyone manhandling her, especially not some giant beast as wide as a tree trunk. Lightning advanced forward, but stopped when Snow put her sister down.

Snow beamed. "Serah, I missed you! Hey, uh, what's that on your neck?"

Lightning bit her tongue to stifle a laugh.

Serah's eyes widened in horror. She slapped a hand onto the mark that she'd forgotten was on her neck. "OH! Um- I- it's just a rash! Something must have broken me out this morning."She bit her lip nervously, eyes cutting to her smirking sister.

Snow raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Oh, well, okay. Well, what're you doing here? I thought you were busy today?"

Serah hooked her hands behind her back and bounced on her heels. "Yeah! I told you I was hanging out with my sister today."

"Riiight." With that, Snow turned to her. "He-Heyyy, Lightning, lookin' good. Nice to see you out of uniform for once." He smirked, rubbing a hand over the blond stubble on his chin.

"Nice to see you don't look like a homeless bum today, _Snow._" Lightning shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms over her chest, standing rigidly at attention.

"Y-yeah, it's, uh, nice out today, ya know?" Snow laughed nervously. He jammed his hands into the pockets of his heavy grey shorts.

Well, maybe that would shut him up. Lightning locked eyes with Serah, who was glaring crystal daggers at her near Snow's side. Lightning made out her sister mouthing the word 'behave' at her and immediately relaxed. He was lucky that Serah was there to prevent her from decking him in the face at any moment.

Serah's demeanor changed in an instant. "So, Snow. What brings you here? Are you seeing a movie too? You're not usually the type."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Maqui wanted to see this sci-fi flick that came out yesterday. The kid doesn't have many friends as it is so I said I'd take him. I mean, he _is _like my little brother."

"Aww, aren't you nice?" Serah cooed. "What time does your movie start? Ours should be in about a half hour."

"Soon. Just waiting for the kid to come back from the bathroom. He's been in there forever. Then again Gadot did cook dinner last night…"

Lightning couldn't take the small talk any longer. "I'll be back, Serah."

Serah turned to her. "Oh, Light? Can you get me popcorn, please?"

"Sure." Lightning shoved her hands in the pockets of her sleeveless, crimson hoodie. She stomped over to the concession stand's line and huffed. Snow was getting on her nerves just by breathing the same air as her. She had no idea how someone on this planet could ever be that annoying. How did Serah even stand him? Lightning glanced back at the two and immediately regretted it. They were standing close to one another. Serah was giggling, the fakest laugh ever, Lightning knew, but she was laughing regardless. To make matters worse, Snow didn't notice a thing; he didn't pick up on how only one of Serah's eyes scrunched up in that laugh with just the subtle rise of one side of her top lip. He stood there and accepted that fake laugh as a false boost to his already overinflated ego. Serah and Snow then embraced in a tight hug. Lightning turned away, disgusted, after catching a glimpse of knowing sapphire eyes. She turned her attention back to the concession line and folded her arms once more. She sighed, narrowing her eyes at the three moviegoers in front of her.

Lightning gritted her teeth. She was hoping the behemoth would be gone by the time she reached the counter. Two more people to go now.

"What's got you so worked up?"

The hardened soldier flinched. Serah's familiar timbre reverberated in her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Dammit, Serah, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Something's eating you. What's wrong, sis? You would have noticed me any other time." Serah moved next to her in line.

"Nothing."

The girl pouted. "Here we go with this again. Was it Snow?" Serah snatched her sister's hand and laced their fingers. "Lightning, tell me."

Lightning knew Serah would not dare use her real name in front of others, but the meaning was just as clear now as it was before. "I'm so sick of him, I just-"

Serah pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not going through this again today." The younger Farron stepped out of line, yanking her sister with her.

"Se-Serah, what are you- hey!" Lightning stumbled behind her, an ungraceful display of her usual flawless mobility. She had no idea what was going through Serah's mind at the moment. The thought of that actually frightened her to an extent. Lightning was dragged into the women's restroom as Serah's hand tightened around her wrist. She was blasted in the face with the combined stench of urine and hand soap. They pushed past a confused teenager, face caked with makeup, who all but bolted out of the area.

Yanking Lightning forward, Serah threw her into the last stall, one reserved for the handicapped. Without looking, she shut and locked the grey door behind her.

Lightning's eyebrow rose. "What are you doing?"

"I am so _tired_…" Serah advanced, pushing her older sister into the space of cool grey wall beside the low toilet. "…of you comparing yourself…" She pressed her body hard into Lightning. "…to _Snow_."

She wasn't comparing herself to Snow…was she? She shook her head. "Why would I compare myself to _that idiot?_"

"Don't give me that! You may not be saying that outright, but I know you are!" Serah hissed.

The soldier growled. "Tch. Yeah, right. You just deserve better than _him_, that's all." She turned her head to the side.

"See? I knew it! Stop being so _jealous, _Lightning." Serah pecked her on the lips. "You _know_ I love you, sis. More than anything on Cocoon. Snow's a cool guy, but he isn't you. He'll _never_ be you. You're my soldier, Sergeant." Serah's hand descended, fingers playing around with the buckle of Lightning's studded belt. "Do I have to remind you?" After a few tries, she moved the strap through the hoop, unfastening the belt from Lightning's shredded jeans.

Lightning swallowed hard. She scrutinized Serah's every movement. The girl was bold, she'd give her that, though this wouldn't be the first time they'd done something out in public. She exhaled through her nose, blowing a few stray strands of her sister's hair. A small hand roamed up her abdomen before dipping into the front of her jeans. Two fingers traced the middle of her boyshorts. "Nnng…"

"Ooooh, you're getting wet, sis. Is there something you want to tell me?" Serah's voice was low, hushed, barely audible. She removed the hand and palmed the front of Lightning's jeans.

"Serah…" Lightning's eyes were low. She wasn't as vocal as Serah was, but her near silence was identical in meaning. Gods, she wanted it right then and there.

Serah smirked, a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Slow and steady, her hand trailed under her sister's black beater over her taut belly. She lowered herself and lifted the shirt. Her tongue flicked out, tasting salty skin.

Lightning jerked at the light touches. A small laugh escaped her, followed by the pinching of teeth against her skin on her belly. "Hey!" she hissed.

Serah stopped. "What are you laughing for? This isn't funny. I'm still mad at you."

Aquamarine eyes darted from Serah to the stall door. The coast was still clear, but that didn't stop Lightning from shushing her sister. "Why are you so loud?"

"And why are _you _still talking then?!"

Lightning narrowed her eyes. She pressed a finger to her lips to shush the girl, even though she knew Serah could give a damn less about being caught; they never had been before, even in some particularly risky places.

The younger Farron rose. She leaned her head up close to Lightning's and stared deep into her eyes. "_You _shush!" She crushed her lips to Lightning's own.

With a free hand, Lightning reached around and cupped Serah's ass beneath her skirt, squeezing hard. She pulled away from the kiss only to lick Serah's bottom lip afterward. "Hurry up and finish." The sound of the restroom door opening caught her ear. A dark shadow moved near the door then back, accompanied by the sound of heavy footsteps.

Serah heard it too. She glanced back at the door, seeing nothing, but perked at the sudden sound of rushing water. With a quick roll of her eyes, she met Lightning for another deep kiss. Her fingers descended to the denim jeans as she ground her hips into the hand on her ass. Slowly, she lowered herself, marking Lightning's torso with kiss after lick. A light trail of saliva lingered in her wake. She grazed her teeth over the soldier's navel, tongue flicking the lightning bolt-shaped stud – her own idea for her sister's belly piercing. Serah knelt in front of Lightning, the skin of her knees cooled from the chilly restroom floor.

Lightning expelled a breath through her nose again. Her stomach fluttered under her sister's touch. Serah was so soft, so gentle with her that Lightning couldn't help but smile. Her jeans loosened. She knew Serah had them unbuttoned and seconds later, they were unzipped. The jeans were dragged to her knees. The hardened soldier shuddered in anticipation.

The rushing water stopped. The restroom door squeaked open, slammed shut, and then all was silent.

"So, _Lightning…"_ Serah breathed hard on Lightning's underwear. She tugged on the light, cobalt fabric, the nails of both hands scraping against the sergeant's hips. "Think I can make you come before the movie starts?" She pressed her nose and mouth against Lightning's center.

"T-Try me."

"Haha, cocky, huh?" Serah's fingers dipped into the waistband of Lightning's boyshorts. In one swift motion, she yanked them down to meet the jeans just above her sister's knees. Serah inhaled deeply. "I bet I can. This should be fun."

Lightning lowered her hand to pet Serah's head before grasping a fistful of hair between her fingers. "No hands."

"Okay, fine. No hands." She rested them on Lightning's behind. "Promise."

"Get started then."

Serah flicked her tongue out and was rewarded with a rolling of hips. "You know I love it when you boss me around."

Lightning didn't respond, or rather, she couldn't. She was already drifting into ecstasy and suffering from hypervigilance. All her senses were heightened; every insignificant sound echoed in her ears and even the slightest of movements registered in her field of vision. There was no one else in the restroom with them, but the thrill of possibly getting caught in public heightened her pleasure. She looked down upon feeling a sudden jerk.

Serah stopped for a split second. "Relax, Claire, no one's coming."

If only she could believe that. The soldier rested her head against the tiled wall. Serah was absolutely wonderful with that tongue of hers. She assaulted Lightning's center with long, even strokes just the way she enjoyed it and- _"Aahh…shit…"_

In a second, Serah changed pace. She drove her tongue deep within Lightning once, twice, then ended with a quick kiss. Her own lips captured and sucked on the woman's clit.

Lightning squirmed in place, sighing. Without thinking, she stroked Serah's head and pushed her closer into herself. She earned an annoyed whimper from the girl below her but paid it no mind.

Serah shifted uncomfortably on the floor. Even though her knees were beginning to ache from the hard tile, she pressed on. Her hands moved from Lightning's ass to her thighs. One hand pried a thigh open, pushing the leg just enough so she could have better access. _"Mmm..." _

"Serah-"

"I'm not!" Serah had a history of cheating in their little 'games.' She knew Lightning would always get her back if she did (though most of the time, she didn't mind her sister dominating her as punishment).

The elder Farron shut her mouth and dropped it. The next second she saw darkness; her eyes closed and she only focused on the pleasure Serah gave her. The ministrations were becoming more random, less static. She didn't know what to expect anymore. Long tender strokes followed short violent ones, dipping followed licking and lapping, and there was the rare apologetic kiss.

Serah slowed her movements and then sped them. Her tongue worked around every crevice, ran over every fold. The subtle tanginess of her sister coated her tongue.

"_Aaah, fuck… M-More…" _ Lightning's breathing was erratic. All of her senses were shutting down one by one. A strained moan rumbled in her throat. _"Ssserah…"_

Serah chuckled through her nose. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "I love it when you're begging me for more but-" She dipped her tongue in once. "I love it more when _you _control me." Serah fingers moved from Lightning's thigh. She teased around the sergeant's opening before plunging in two fingers. She relished hearing the sharp intake of breath and feeling Lightning's hand tighten its grasp on her hair. With two fingers thrusting at an even pace, she continued running her tongue over the folds.

"Serah, oh _fuck…" _Lightning was beginning to lose all feeling in her legs. She trembled but felt a stabilizing hand press hard against her belly.

"Almost there," Serah whispered.

Serah knew Lightning too well; she was _indeed _almost there. Lightning's hand dropped from Serah's head and hung limply at her side. Her eyes were squeezed shut and none of her other senses functioned. She saw nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing, and _fuck…_ With a barely contained groan, she jerked into Serah's mouth and fingers multiple times. Her body was blazing and tight, and of everything else, she knew nothing.

A smile grew on Serah's face at Lightning's body tightening around her fingers. Serah lapped at her greedily, careful not to miss a drop. Her tongue traced and licked up every last drop of juice, even the line trailing down Lightning's left leg. She removed her fingers with care, running her tongue over them and the webbing of skin between. With her fingers clean, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of the underwear and pulled them up over her sister's lithe hips. She did the same with the jeans and fastened them as they were before – button, zipper, and studded belt. Fixing Lightning's wife beater and sleeveless crimson hoodie, she rose. She checked the time on her phone before locking eyes with Lightning's glazed own. She smirked. "I think I won."

It took nearly two minutes before Lightning came to and focused on anything. Her heart rate was decelerating and her breathing was returning to normal. It had been too long since she felt anything that intensely gratifying. She gave Serah a grateful smile and peck on the lips. Her smile morphed into an impish smirk. "I…I think you cheated."

"N-No I didn't! Besides, you were barely paying attention. It's not like you would have known!"

"Right. So you did. You're such a terrible liar, Serah."

Serah furrowed her brows. "H-Hey, I-"

The restroom door swung open. Lightning immediately silenced Serah with a crash of her lips. Her eyes tracked a small shadow from under the stall door. It moved near the sink and hovered there for a minute.

Serah turned her head for a second to look but Lightning brought her back. She nodded at the soldier's finger on her own lips but couldn't resist flicking her tongue out. Lightning's arm snaked around her waist and Serah relaxed into it.

Another minute longer and the shadow moved away. The sound of the restroom door closing reverberated in the soldier's ears. "I think we got lucky this time around."

The younger Farron nodded. "Not like last time. _That _was a close call." She pulled away and yanked Lightning's wrist. "C'mon, the movie's just about to start!"

Lightning pulled her back into her arms with ease. "Hold on, Kitten. You cheated." Her hand grazed over the curve of Serah's ass and squeezed. She brushed up against an earlobe. "Your ass is mine when we get home."

Serah chuckled. _"Yes, Sergeant." _Serah's hand ghosted down the entire length of Lightning's arm. She then pulled away to unlock the stall door and walked out without a care in the world.

Oh, yes, Serah _would_ be hers when they returned home – _all hers._

* * *

**A/N: **...So this story ended up being longer than expected. I'm planning on writing the rest of it, meaning that there will be a third and final part. If you would like to read it, please be sure to review if you can! Thank you for reading!


End file.
